olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese for Japanese speakers
基本 (Kihon) - Basics Lesson 1 # 你 (ní) = あなた (you) # 好 = hǎo # 你好 (ní-hǎo) = こんにちは (hi) # 狗 (gǒu) = 犬 (inu - dog) # 猫 (māo) = 猫 (neko - cat) # 你好! = こんにちは! (Hi) # 你好, 猫! (ní-hǎo, māo) = こんにちは、猫! (Hi, cat) # 你好, 狗! (ní-hǎo, gǒu) = こんにちは、犬! (Hi, dog) Lesson 2 # 我 (wǒ) = 私 (I) # 喝 (hē) = 飲みます (nominasu - drink) # 茶 (chá) = お茶 (ocha - tea) # 我、你 (wǒ, ní) = 私、あなた (I, you) # 喝茶 (hē-chá) = お茶を飲みます (Drink tea) # 狗喝茶 (gǒu-hē-chá) = 犬はお茶を飲みます (Dogs drink tea) Lesson 3 # 水 (shuǐ) = 水 (water) # 我喝水 (wǒ-hē-shuǐ) = 私は水を飲みます (I drink water) # 吗 (ma) = か (question marker) # 啡 = fēi # 咖啡 (kā-fēi) = コーヒー (coffee) # 猫喝咖啡 (māo-hē-kā-fēi) = 猫はコーヒーを飲みます (neko-wa-kōhī-o-nomimasu - Cats drink coffee) # 你喝茶吗? (ní-hē-chá-ma) = あなたはお茶を飲みますか？(Do you drink tea?) Lesson 4 # 再 = zài # 见 = jiàn # 再见 (zài-jiàn) = さようなら (goodbye) # 再见，猫 (zài-jiàn, māo) = さようなら、猫! (Goodbye, cat) # 再见, 鸟! (zài-jiàn, niǎo) = さようなら、鳥! (Goodbye, bird) # 鸟 (niǎo) = 鳥 (bird) # 和 (hé) = と (and) # 鸟和狗 (niǎo-hé-gǒu) = 鳥と犬 (Bird and dog) 数字 (Sūji) - Numbers Lesson 1 # 一 (yī) = 一 (one) # 三 (sān) = 三 (three) # 七 (qī) = 七 (seven) # 八 (bā) = 八 (eight) Lesson 2 # 零 (líng) = ゼロ (zero) # 十 (shí) = 十 (ten) # 元 (yuán) = 元 (yuan - Chinese currency) # 八元 (bā-yuán) = 八元 (Eight yuan) Lesson 3 # 五 (wǔ) = 五 (five) # 五十 (fifty) = 五十 (wǔ-shí) # 九 (jiǔ) = 九 (nine) # 九十 (ninety) = 九十 (jiǔ-shí) # 百 (bǎi) = 百 (hundred) # 五百元 (500 yuan) = 五百元 (wǔ-bǎi-yuán) Lesson 4 # 二 (èr) = 二 (two) # 四 (sì) = 四 (four) # 六 (liù) = 六 (six) # 二十元 = 二十元 (Twenty yuan) # 四十元 = 四十元 (Forty yuan) # 六十元 = 六十元 (Sixty yuan) # 四百元 = 四百元 (Four hundred yuan) 名前 (Namae) - Name Lesson 1 # 李 = lǐ # 华 = huá # 李华 = 李華 (Li Hua) # 他 = tā # 我和他 = 私と彼 (watashi to kare - He and I) # 叫 = jiào # 他叫李华 = 彼は李華さんです (kare wa Li Hua san desu - He is called Li Hua) Lesson 2 # 她 = tā # 明 = míng # 张 = zhāng # 張明 = 張明 = Zhang Ming # 她叫张明 = 彼女は張明さんです = She is Zhang Ming # 你和她 = あなたと彼女 = You and her Lesson 3 # 名 = míng # 字 = zì # 你叫什么名字? = お名前は何ですか? = What is your name? Lesson 4 # 呢 = ne # 王 = wáng # 姓 = xìng 挨拶 (Aisatsu) - Greetings Lesson 1 # 很 = hěn # 高 = gāo # 李华, 你好吗? = 李華さん、お元気ですか? = Li Hua, how are you? # 我很好, 你呢? = 私は元気です、あなたは? = I am happy, and you? Lesson 2 # 忙 = máng # 认 = rèn # 也 = yě 食べ物 1 (Tabemono 1) - Food 1 Lesson 1 # 吃 = chī # 面 = miàn # 饭 (fàn) = ごはん (rice) # 鱼 (yú) = 魚 (fish) Lesson 2 # 喝 = hē # 不 = bù 職業 (Shokugyō) - Profession Lesson 1 # 是 = shì # 学 = xué # 生 = shēng # 学生 (xué-shēng) = 学生 (student) Lesson 2 # 们 (men) # 她不高兴 = 彼女は不機嫌です = She is not happy Lesson 3 # 老 = lǎo # 师 = shī # 老师 (lǎo-shī) = 先生 (teacher # 医 = yī # 医生 (yī-shēng) = 医者 (doctor) 連絡 (Renraku) - Contact Lesson 1 # 的 = de # 电 = diàn # 话 = huà # 电话 (diàn-huà) = 電話 (denwa - phone) Lesson 2 # 少 = shǎo # 多 = duō # 码 = mǎ # 号 = hào 国籍 (Kokuseki) - Country of Citizenship Lesson 1 # 人 = rén # 中 = zhōng # 国 = guó # 中国 (zhōng-guó) = 中国 (chūgoku - China) # 日 = rì # 本 = běn # 日本 (rì-běn) = 日本 (nihon - Japan) Lesson 2 # 英 = yīng # 哪 = nǎ # 美 = měi # 美国 (měi-guó) = アメリカ (America) Lesson 3 # 大 = dà # 都 = dōu # 加 = jiā # 对 = duì # 拿 = ná